


war ready

by bloodmoneybitch



Category: bruno rataque pedro frade
Genre: M/M, kakochi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodmoneybitch/pseuds/bloodmoneybitch
Summary: 1939.'war ready, i've seen you very cleary.'a união soviética houvera invadido a finlândia, que nunca havia se preparado a tal ataque. frade, sendo um comandante finlandês, deveria ter se preparado. - contudo, poderia ter tomado um novo rumo quando viu o soviético.sabia o que sabia e faria o que faria. ouvindo-o como se fosse uma única nota de música falsa, seguiu com um jogo quase sujo.'you know why we die, bitch, you know why we die.'"kakochi | long fic | 40's | TW warning |
Relationships: Pedro Frade/Bruno Rataque





	war ready

**Author's Note:**

> haha gay na guerra go brrr

pick me up,  
hose me down.  
pardon me boys,  
for the dirty night clowns.  
earth does bright, the thinks that we make  
such as model planes and gooey cakes.

i can't clean, all those leaves from here  
they're too far under the brush this year.  
i can't clean, all those leaves from here  
they're too far under the brush this year.

let them be buried, buried alive.  
in their suits, in their ties.  
trees to shade the things they've made  
in their suits, in their ties.

Finlândia, 1939.

"— olen eri mieltä tavasta, jolla jatkat hulluuden saarnaamista".

Continuara a lhes assistir. As pupilas negras contando as horas e contando corpos cobertos por uma neve gélida assim como a si próprios, um suspiro quase cálido deixaria sua boca. Manchando o calendário dia após dia com um giz negro em suas páginas pálidas, para que acabasse e pudesse se ver finalmente livre daquilo que sujeitou a si mesmo. Não possuira voz o suficiente para que lhes entregasse como cartas eram supostas de ser entregues a seus remetentes. Possuira voz, conquanto, somente para lhes ditar ordens do que deveriam fazer enquanto balas douradas atravessassem tecidos e corpos.

Seus destinos foram escritos sem que fossem consultados a qualquer alteração que pudera ser feita. Uma tinta negra passada por cianeto que fora embebido por línguas alheias e aqueles que escreveram sorriram como se estivesse em uma utopia, lhes tratando como se a realidade fosse somente mais uma distopia para que pudessem fazer o que bem entendessem. "Eu não concordo com a maneira a qual vocês continuam a espalhar as suas palavras" poderia dizer. Não adiantaria nada enquanto aqueles somente possuiriam suas risadas rasgadas e presas em suas gargantas.

Somente deixaria-os queimar a sete palmos do chão; quando finalmente pudessem achar que estavam completamente sãos e salvos após ter tornado-se concretos. Suas almas haviam pintado-se em tons negros como uma caneta pudera manchar um tratado — que logo seria rasgado em mais de mil pedaços, como se fosse somente uma carta entregue por um remetente, o qual destinatário agora estivera ausente e negligente diante de tudo o que outros poderiam lhe escrever. Negligenciando e somente ignorando-lhes, continuava a pronunciar as palavras;

E diriam-lhes o que fazer.

Lhe diriam para que não se preocupasse, para que não ansiasse, pois "tudo está indo como o planejado", pois "tudo está indo como deveria ser". Prenderia tudo o que poderia pronunciar em sua língua, prenderia tudo o que poderia falar em sua boca e lhes teria rasgando-lhe a goela. Somente teria que assistir outros de seu tipo sendo enterrados vivos e não mais possuindo flores como dentes-de-leão acima de seus corpos — que, agora, jaziam sem vida. Meramente seriam enterrados em uma neve a qual não os merecia; uma neve manchada com o sangue escarlate de outros, o qual logo, logo estaria mostrando-se na água.

A voz que possuiria entrevada na garganta não lhes adiantaria de nada. Sentindo as próprias entranhas contraírem-se e formando-se em nós que beirariam a serem impossíveis de serem desatados em seu corpo, continuar ali era seu trabalho. Foi um trabalho que adotou para si quando o conseguiu — e jamais o adquiriu de maneira honesta, no entanto, euros e markkas puderam ter seus feitios quando se tratava de subir em qualquer cargo —, não era como se simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto e desistir fosse uma opção.

Nunca fora e em tempo algum poderia sequer pensar em a ter como uma opção. Era seu trabalho que continuasse a escrever e lhes ditar ordens, porque eram soldados imbecis o suficientes para que mal soubessem o que fazer em uma situação como aquela. Aqueles que somente estavam ali por dinheiro; para que alguns markkas pairassem sob suas mãos vazias e completamente calejadas pelo tempo, o qual não houvera pensado em lhes dar trégua alguma em momento algum de suas vidas maltratadas. Não teria pena daqueles, no entanto, jamais. Não era como se a culpa pela vida ter sido tão dolorosa com indivíduos alheios era sua — e a culpa da imbecilidade dos mesmos também não seria sua.

Eles sabiam porque morreriam e saberiam que se submeteram a tal, eles teriam conhecimento e lucidez o suficiente para que as palavras fossem completamente claras em suas mentes. Enquanto a União Soviética houvera invadido a Finlândia, nenhum de seus residentes teria, de fato, se acostumado com a ação daqueles e tampouco teria preparado-se como se prepararam para o inverno. E como palhaços sujos e quase pecaminosos que se fariam aparecer somente na espreita de uma noite sem lua, eles invadiram-lhes. Sem um aviso prévio e muito menos com uma desculpa quase razoável para seus atos venenosos.

E apenas com seus pescoços pálidos e venosos, invadiram a Finlândia. Tomaram um primeiro passo o qual era quase surpreendente para a maioria ali, diante de uma neutralidade estabelecida pelos finlandeses. Enquanto a economia estivesse quebrando-se em mais de mil pedaços diante da desgraça a qual assolava mais da metade da europa inteira, uma guerra era o que nunca, em cem anos, sequer poderiam pensar em envolver-se com. Nenhuma palavra outrora houvera saído de bocas alheias e muito menos haviam chegado a ouvidos de qualquer soviético — jamais poderia compreender a intenção por trás de algo assim.

Não era como se fosse de suas escolhas, no entanto, quando foram praticamente obrigados a pisar com dois pés atolados em neve diante daqueles outros. Flores de dandélion não mais jazeriam em corpos e não mais possuíriam um respeito de fato certo a aqueles que tiveram as próprias almas arrancadas de seus corpos; arrancadas de suas mãos. Assim como nenhuma rosa jamais floresceria e seus espinhos não mais se mostrariam para aqueles que quisessem tocar-lhe. Como se pudesse julgar suas sentenças, uma feição ríspida lançaria a aqueles que agora estavam praticamente mortos e enterrados.

Nenhum russo deu esperança e tampouco deu opção a quaisquer finlandês que em uma fronteira jazia. Diante de um passado definitivamente nada amigável que cercava ambos, — quando em dezessete meramente tomaram-lhes e se tornaram livres — disseram que estavam jogando um jogo e pisaram em como se não fosse nada mais. Se lhes dissessem o nome então estavam dentro, não era como se realmente houvera algo a mais a ser dito ou algo a mais a ser feito por ambas as partes. E por alguns momentos que lhe pareceram como séculos em uma eternidade, enxergara a Helsinque como o mais puro círculo do inferno.

Agindo como agiriam em uma novela quase estúpida, os barulhos que beiravam o ensurdecedor de tiros ao redor tomaram-lhes a cidade. Não era a primeira vez que a assistia estar de tal maneira e talvez, após o ano de trinta e nove, também não seria a última vez que veria sua situação tornar-se o puro caos. O inverno já houvera chegado; e com sua neve e sua gelidez entredentes, não haviam se preparado para o clima, — que deveria ser costumeiro para si, contudo, que lhe perdoassem por ser uma pessoa calorenta e odiar as temperaturas baixas que sempre vinham consigo naquela época do ano — e muito menos para uma invasão em meio a segunda guerra.

Todavia, não tinha mais nada para que pudesse ser feito. Com algumas gotas de coquetel molotov e armas carregadas com balas douradas em meio a um inverno, era tudo o que lhes restava; enfrentar aqueles que sempre encheram o saco de seu povo. E era isso o que ganhava por ser um comandante do exército Finlandês; ter que observar toda aquela completa desgraça de perto e saber o que bem fazer, ou pelo menos fingir que soubera o que fazer, com soldados inexperientes o suficiente para que o som de pólvoras escapando de calibres metálicos fossem demais para seus tímpanos — isto é, caso aqueles ainda não estivessem estourados.

…

— Eles são completamente imbecis, Kalevi, por deus! — Exclamou rispidamente, as feições tornando-se cada vez mais cálidas na maneira com que o sangue fervera em suas veias. No entanto, deveria pedir perdão, já que aquilo era o que ganhara por ser um comandante as presas em meio a uma invasão nada convidativa. — A maioria mal sabe o que está fazendo no campo de batalha, mal seguem o que eu digo, e quando seguem, não conseguem se portar corretamente. E então? — Uma risada nasalada saiu de sua boca — o que eu deveria fazer? — A sobrancelha arqueando-se em sua face diante do olhar esverdeado alheio, acanhou-se e não disse mais nenhuma palavra.

O que saía de sua boca, conquanto, não era nenhuma palavra mentirosa. Foram mais de cento e oitenta e oito mil soldados jogados em suas mãos — com uma pressa que poderia dar inveja ao coelho branco — repentinamente; e embora possuísse uma ajuda quase considerável de outros ao seu redor, visto que a condição mental de nenhum ali estivera em seus melhores anos, soubera que seria um completo fracasso. Não por culpa sua, quando se esforçava ao máximo para que tudo ocorresse perfeitamente como o que estivera planejando, apenas porque a maioria mal possuía um fio de ideia da razão de ter balas e armas pairando sobre suas mãos.

e a resposta para o que estava dizendo era clara diante de sua face alva; senta, chora e reza para alguma melhora. Uma risada nada baixa e embebida em algum tipo de deboche estúpido ecoou por seus tímpanos quase estourados por barulhos de polvora. A expressão se contorceu em seu rosto pálido e sentiu a garganta trancar em mais de sete mil chaves, quando o olhar do outro virou a sua direção. Sentiu mais de mil centopeias rondarem sua espinha e mais de mil olhares ao seu redor, quase se sentiu doente por algumas frações de segundos barulhentos.

Um peso foi posto em suas costas sem que soubesse quando o outro começou a falar — Veja bem, Jarkkëven; se você se incomoda tanto assim, eu posso te trocar de lugar. Eu ponho alguém mais eficiente que você - o que com certeza não é difícil de se achar, diga-se de passagem - no seu lugar e te ponho no lugar de algum soldado. E então, Jarkkëven, como ficaria para você? — e a mercê das palavras do outro, somente se fez mexer a cabeça em pura negação. — Muito bem. Agora, me dê licença. Eu não quero mais ouvir nenhuma palavra vindo de você, principalmente sobre esse assunto. Tudo bem? — Seus dentes rasparam contra o próprio lábio inferior; não teve escolha alguma a não ser, novamente, acatar.

Teve que segurar as próprias mãos para que simplesmente não pulasse no pescoço do homem a sua frente, o esganando dolorosa e lentamente. No final das contas, quem diabos aquele pensara que era para que falasse consigo de tal maneira? Embora a hierarquia em um lugar como aquele fosse clara a seus olhos e aos olhos de qualquer outra pessoa que por aí rondasse, e embora estivesse abaixo daquele — por um conceito completamente inventado pelo mesmo. Quem ele pensava que era para que lhe dissesse o que fazer, e ainda ter tamanha a audácia de dizer-lhe, aos quatro ventos, que não era eficiente o suficiente? Que Deus perdoasse-lhe por todos os pensamentos sobre o que pudera fazer com o alheio que rondaram-lhe.

Não estava mentindo e poderia muito bem confiar no próprio julgamento. O sangue continuava a ferver em suas veias e poderia ter a certeza de que, caso houvesse alguma arma carregada a sua volta, pólvora e balas já haveriam voado diretamente para a face nada adorável e quase nojenta de Kalevi. Talvez, em algum momento, o faria arrepender-se por ter deixado as palavras saírem de sua boca e as pronunciado como bem havia entendido pronunciar — e o faria arrepender-se por nunca ter filtrado a própria língua embebida em cianeto. Um sorriso torto apareceu em seus lábios cheios e cálidos diante do pensamento.

O coração batendo rápido até demais em seu peito, ainda conseguira sentir-se queimando e borbulhando por dentro. Tomou uma, duas e até três inalações de oxigênio para que acalmasse a si mesmo. No entanto, não era como se ainda não pudera desejar ter as mãos em volta da goela alheia, arrancando-lhe a vida pelos lábios de Kalevi. E em algum futuro que muito provavelmente não estaria tão distante quando deveria estar; finalmente o faria — possuindo um acesso completamente livre a ter armas pairando sob suas mãos, não poderiam confiar-lhe tanto assim — e paciência a qual possuía com o outro finlandês começara a esgotar-se a cada palavra que o outro ousava dizer.

Kalevi tivera muita audácia e muita altura.

Não lhe ajudara, no entanto, quando o outro possuía seus um e oitenta e sete de altura. Sentindo-se com a pobre altura de uma formiga diante do mesmo, balas carregadas ainda não lhe impediriam de as penetrar contra o crânio pálido do outro, isto é, assim que aquele pudera possuir sua língua arrancada de sua boca. Uma visão quase adorável que, porém, não lhe aconteceria tão cedo quanto esperava que acontecesse. Mesmo que a hierarquia pré-estabelecida naquele local lhe dissesse e jogasse diretamente em seu rosto que estava abaixo do outro finlandês — em altura e em status — ainda assim não lhe era proibido sonhar. Apenas almejava em arrancar a arrogância alheia diretamente com as mãos. Quer dizer, não era como se pudesse falar muito sobre outra pessoa no quesito arrogância..

Sempre demonstrou a maioria com suas palavras o quão presumido e alambicado poderia ser. Todavia, não era como Kalevi, o qual simplesmente tentava mascarar a si mesmo e denominar sua tamanha petulância como um simples traço de sua personalidade; não. Poderia muito bem dizer aos quatro ventos que estivera superior a aqueles que achavam-se em seu mesmo nível, que estavam até mesmo acima de seu patamar, jamais — e poderia fazer questão de lhes dizer que estavam errados naquele quesito. Um bater de pés sendo escutados pelo corredor, conhecia muito bem o dono dos sapatos que andaram por ali.

E como se já não houvessem problemas o suficiente incomodando-lhe vinte e quatro horas por um dia desgraçado, ainda tivera que lidar com Caneda. Que não lhe entendessem errado, não era como se possuísse tamanho desgosto com o mesmo (como poderia, enquanto fora obrigado a trabalhar e conviver com aquele por pelo menos quatro anos de sua vida? Teria de possuir certo apreço para com aquele alguma hora, então), conquanto, haviam algumas maneiras alheias que de certa incomodavam-lhe como o inferno. O jeito com que aquele sempre possuira um sorriso quase embargado estampado em seus lábios, com que a risada do mesmo sempre ecoava por quaisquer motivo que lhe dessem. aparentava ser simplesmente errado.

Conseguindo reconhecer-lo de longe, então, não demoraria muito para que o diabo fosse a mostrar as caras em algum momento. A voz cortante de Caneda não demorou muito para que passasse pela porta amadeirada, invadindo-lhe os tímpanos, e embora estivesse de costas para a porta, soubera muito bem e conseguira saber que o sorriso nos lábios cheios do outro estava mostrando-se, como o era costumeiro. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo poderia dizer que, apesar de já ter certo apreço por Caneda, ainda assim era quase irritante. Enquanto ainda sentira o olhar de Kalevi acima de seu corpo, escutou a

— E ai, Pedrinho meu patrão, — "Pedrinho" e "patrão". Dois apelidos quase afeituosos os quais sempre cairam em ambas as orelhas quando o outro forçava-se a falar. — Bom dia também.. Kalevi. — possuiu um sorriso mínimo caindo-lhe sob os lábios quando percebera a expressão alheia indo a se formar um tanto mais áspera. Quando nenhum de ambos possuiam apresso algum por Kalevi, então, ao contrario; possuía raiva do mesmo como possuía dentes em sua boca. — Vem, Pedro, 'tão te chamando por lá. Tem mais soldadinho cabeça de papel 'pra ti mandar 'pro inferno. — assentiu e enxergou um riso ladino tornar-se nos lábios alheios. Nunca compreendeu o senso de humor do outro corretamente.

Poderia finalmente se livrar da face de Kalevi, por deus, jamais aguentou o ver por mais de mínimos dez minutos sem que o próprio corpo obrigasse-lhe a acertar o mesmo com palavras, pelo período em que não pudera fazer nada físico com o mesmo, entretanto. Agradeceu a todos os céus e a todos os deuses a primeira vez em três horas em que pôde pisar para fora da sala. Deveria agradecer a Caneda por tal, contudo, não possuía tanto apresso assim para que o fizesse. Escutou aquele murmurar um "de nada", nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios enquanto andava pelo corredor.

— Enfim, ele diz que se chama "Bruno Baskov Abravamov Rataqueskovky". Eu não confio muito nisso, na verdade, eles tem fama de mentir o nome.. Deve estar a umas meia-hora falando que não esteve na guerra e que pegaram ele por algum engano.. sei lá, o fato era que ele realmente não estava lá no campo de batalha se matando como o resto… Na real, ele só tinha o uniforme dos soviético mesmo. E ai? — Baskov e Abravamov. Nomes que não eram desconhecidos a si. Sentiu o estômago se revirar e a garganta trancou-se por alguns segundos. O desconforto talvez houvera sido notado, visto o olhar alheio acima de si. — Pedro?

Somente assentiu e engoliu em seco. — E ai o que, exatamente? — Conhecera aquele nome. Nem ao menos sabia corretamente da onde aquela memória voltava a lhe atasanar; somente possuía total conhecimento de que o conhecera e que já houvera falado com o mesmo pelo menos mais de duas vezes. Talvez houvera conhecido-lhe enquanto ainda estivera em sua infância, se lhe questionassem, não saberia de certo saber responder o dono do indagamento. Murmurou alguma reclamação entre-dentes, sem que o outro notasse-lhe.

Caneda riu.— Não tem como matar o pobre coitado se não há registro ou prova de que ele estava realmente agindo na guerra, ué. — Era óbvio. Contudo, o que pudera lhe incomodar de tal maneira era somente a menção do nome do dito cujo, daquele que já houvera alastrado-se em seus ouvidos há tempos atrás. Não superou tão rápido quando almejava e tampouco esqueceu-se; anos passaram-se e ali estivera, somente estremecendo e sentindo os pecados correrem em suas costas _por uma menção._

— Olha, eu vou ver os registros de guerra. Me dê o prazo de um mês.

**Author's Note:**

> eh mole?


End file.
